Legend of the Twilight Ender
by Darkswarm9890
Summary: The Cataclysm has been unleashed by Deathwing the Destroyer, he seeks to turn Azeroth into its foundations, it is up to Thrall, Azeroth's heroes, The Four Aspects and the chosen one the Twilight Ender to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The Cataclysm has been unleashed by Deathwing's return, though Azeroth survived it leaves it in shambles, Alexstrasza has called on the remaining flights to stand against this threat. The Black Dragon opposes those who once protected Azeroth, spreading fire, suffering and blood; this battle ripped them apart and raged up in the sky, veiling the once radiant sun in the shadow of death. Countless victims lay in the wake of this war, whose sacrifice may yet be in vain. But in the midst of chaos, an ancient hero will rise, not a red, black, blue, green, bronze, infinite or any but an incorruptible red-minded dragon who will bring strength to the weak, the light that shines through the darkness to the lost, hope to the hopeless, and he will be known as none other than

THE TWILIGHT ENDER!

**Drogarion**

Inside this once a lair for all the red dragonflight but now is one of the Twilight's Hammer bases, is the eggs that were stolen from the red flight and turn into twilight eggs, among them was the largest twilight egg that no one has ever seen before, then a huge black dragon with chest split open with molten lava came to the huge twilight egg, his tail, part of his wings, claws, his spine, and his lower jaw was made of elementium, his eyes were fiery hot orange, he was once the Earth-warder, but the madness has consumed him by the Old God's whispers now and forever known as the Destroyer.

"What shall we name it milord?" One of his followers asked.

"I'll call him Drogarion, the Twilight Lord" The Black Wyrm replied.

"But Lord Deathwing, we have the Twilight Lord already." The follower said

"True, but he will be the Twilight Lord of the Twilight Dragonflight" Deathwing answered.

"I couldn't agree more, milord" the follower replied

Deathwing then extended his fiery wing and roared: "ARISE, MY SON, ARISE DROGARION!"

By his command the largest twilight egg hatched open, from it was a twilight dragon very look alike the other mature twilight dragons, has spikes on top of his head that look like a mohawk, his tail spiked like a mace, his scales are bluish-purple, his claws are stone-colored, he replies: "By your will father, I live to serve, let all those who oppose the Twilight's Hammer feel the wrath on N'Zoth!"

That name of the Old God pleases Deathwing, after the few weeks of training Drogarion is ready for the ceremony.

"My brethren I present you a new Twilight Lord" Deathwing announced

"WHAT?! I'm the Twilight Lord!" Cho protested

"Correct, Cho'Gall," Drogarion replied "But you're the Twilight Lord of the Twilight's Hammer"

Drogarion then eyed on Nefarian "You know what my title is, don't you brother?" the son of Deathwing asked

"Of course, Nefarian the Twilight Lord of the Black Dragonflight" Drogarion said

"If you're the Twilight Lord, then which one are you?" Cho'Gall questioned

"I am the Twilight Lord of the…. TWILIGHT DRAGONFLIGHT!" Drogarion roared.

Despite Cho'Gall's protests, the ceremony is complete and Drogarion is now among the ranks of the Twilight's Hammer. Little does the Twilight Lords know that there's something different about the new recruit, while other here the Old Gods' whispers, Drogarion couldn't here but the whispers of the non-sinister race that's telling him:

"_Travel to Ulduar, there you'll find the answers you seek, find the truth about yourself"_

Drogarion was confused but trusted the whispers anyway, but he must call his follower for a task.

"Flamixia!" Drogarion commanded.

"Yes, Twilight Lord?" Flamixia demanded

"I'm going to Ulduar, but I need you to take command until I return" Drogarion ordered.

"Understood, how long are you to be away?" Flamixia questioned

"I don't know Flamixia, but rest assured I come back once I'm done" Drogarion said.

"Ok then, farewell" Flamixia replied

Drogarion then extended his wings and flew off to Ulduar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drogarion meets Gol'ganath**

Drogarion started to fly to Northrend, as he pass through mortal towns, he was spotted by townsfolk, their warriors readied their weapons, but surprisingly Drogarion flew without damaging their homes, _What kind of a twilight dragon that doesn't spread destruction wherever it goes? _They thought.

He continues his course to Ulduar, where it reside on Storm Peaks, he flew all the way to Ulduar's entrance, as he headed to it a voice said:

"I've been expecting you, Drogarion"

Drogarion's fiery yellow eyes widened. "Who was that voice that knows my real NAME, and what do you want from me?" he asked.

"Do not be afraid, I'm the one of the Creators who made this world that you living in it as all things are perfect." A voice continued. "So you have found your way here, not an easy task for a twilight dragon such as you, but I know that you're different do you know why you do not hear the whispers of the Old Gods?"

"Well, let's see…I hear voices in my head, but not sinister, or evil" Drogarion muttered.

"Without knowing, you've reject the Old Gods' whispering lies, telling them you are in control." A voice replied.

"WHAT?!" Drogarion yelped. "You mean to tell me that I've silenced the Old Gods' lies?!"

"Yes, I'll give you 3 answers why this world is damaged. One: the mortal factions: Alliance & Horde fought against one another, cost countless lives. Two: the necrobiotic symbiotes created a curse that changed most of the Earthen called "The Curse of Flesh". Three: Deathwing's Cataclysm struck Azeroth at its very heart, leaving it in shambles."

Drogarion heard that Deathwing was the reason why this world is damaged, roared in rage. "How DARE he lied to me, how DARE he lied to everyone else! Necro-what-in-the- SPEAK FLAKING COMMON WILL YOU?!" he growled.

"Translation: Old Gods" a voice said.

"Should have realized it. Wait till I get my claws on you Deathwing!" Drogarion snarled.

"Patience Drogarion, first you must fulfill your oath." A voice continued.

"An oath? I didn't come here to debate philosophy with you!" Drogarion replied.

A voice laughs "I assure you, unless you wanted to stop Deathwing & the Old Gods, you wouldn't come here to fulfill your oath."

"I see, alright then, but what will happen once my oath is fulfilled?" Drogarion asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, are you ready to begin?"

"I was born ready"

"Do you swear that you'll defend Azeroth, even if it cost you your life?"

"I swear"

"Do you swear that you will use that power for good, not for evil?"

I swear"

Finally, do you swear that you will prevent the Hour of Twilight to be fully competed?'

"I SWEAR!"

"Then rise, Drogarion" A voice announced.

"I, Gol'ganath, will grant you this gift and change your title." Gol'ganath continued. "No longer are you Drogarion the Twilight Lord of the Twilight Dragonflight… You are now and forevermore, DROGARION THE TWILIGHT ENDER!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Ender's Quest**

After being promoted to Twilight Ender, Drogarion was taught by Gol'ganath to used "Twilight Shatter", an ability that allows him to teleport offensively and defensively. Gol'ganath saw Drogarion used it masterly well, _he is ready_ Gol'ganath thought.

"Well done, Drogarion! You've mastered that ability like it was nothing! You're ready to fulfill your destiny." Gol'ganath replied. "Find the Pantheon, they will tell you you're quest."

"Very well, I'll await the briefing of the Pantheon." Drogarion said.

Drogarion flew to where the meeting of the Pantheon was, there he met Loken, Thorim, Mimiron, Freya, and Hodir.

"Drogarion, we are pleased that you've came for this meeting." Loken replied.

"How could I have not? For many days that I've been vampyric, and now I have a will of my own. You Pantheon seem to know why." Drogarion said willingly.

"You're rejection of the Old Gods has weakened their power, as it wanes, so too does the control of the Twilight Dragonflight such as you." Thorim replied.

"And what about Deathwing? What about his powers?" Drogarion asked.

"Though his destructive power is devastating, his power is starting to wane." Freya said.

"So you seek to punish him, and you wanted my help to do it." Drogarion pronounced.

"Azeroth may've been damaged, but it can be healed, in order for Azeroth live to fight another day, Deathwing must fall!" Mimiron exclaimed.

"His Black Dragonflight is far too loyal to betray their master, but you on the other hand…" Loken continued.

"Hate him!" Drogarion growled. "He lied to me and the rest of the flight in the first place, Deathwing betrayed the Aspects, and was the cause of the Sundering."

As Drogarion is about to leave to begin his quest, he said. "I'll do the cue you asked me to do, but I'll do so my own way." Then he left as he prepares to leave Ulduar.

"I, for one, do not trust him, he's still a twilight dragon, and he'll never side with us." Loken said, suspiciously.

"Don't be hasty brother, his body may be corrupted, but his mind is still pure." Thorim said.

"Agreed, now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, let us head back to our duties." Mimiron responded.

As Drogarion prepares to leave, Gol'ganath said "Go forth, Twilight Ender, make Neltharion suffer for what he has done, but beware: if the Twilight's Hammer finds out, they will stop at nothing to thwart you."

"Thanks for the warning and the training Gol'ganath, my quest begins…NOW." Drogarion said.

"Then I bid you safe passage, and good luck, Twilight Ender."

With one word, Drogarion outstretched his claws, expanded his wings, lifted his tail and yelled "TWILIGHT SHATTER!" He vanished out of sight.


End file.
